


Fear

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: An established relationship fic inspired by lockdown in the UK
Relationships: Barbara Havers/Thomas Lynley
Kudos: 14





	Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended
> 
> _This fic has been flitting around my head for weeks... I'm not sure about it, and it has been fighting me, but I am posting it and hope you'll all forgive me if it is not up to standard (yes, I am doubting myself at the moment)_

“So, that’s that then. Lockdown begins.” Barbara turned off the tv and tossed the remote onto the coffee table.

“Don’t be so dramatic.”

“I wasn’t. Resigned maybe, but definitely not dramatic.”

I took her hands in mine and made her look at me. “It was slightly dramatic. You’re normally the pragmatic one of the two of us. What’s really worrying you?”

“Nothing… and everything.”

“Could you possibly elaborate?”

“Just ignore me, I’m being silly.”

“No, if it’s worrying you then it isn’t silly. Talk to me.”

“I think I’m pregnant.” Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but her words suddenly made everything click into place.

“How long have you suspected you might be?”

“The last week or so, but what with everything that’s been going on, and how busy we’ve been… I’m sorry Tommy.”

I frowned quizzically, “what do you have to be sorry about? It’s not as if we haven’t been trying.”

“I should have said something to you, I should have taken a test.”

“That’s not all that’s bothering you though, is it?”

“When we decided to have kids, the world was a different place, in fact I would go as far as saying it was safer, now we have this virus.”

“Nothing’s going to happen to us Barbara.”

“You can’t know that!”

“No, I can’t guarantee it, but the odds are in our favour. We can stay on the estate and not see another soul.”

“Besides that not being completely practical, it’s not really what happens to us that’s bothering me. What kind of future will our child face?”

I pulled her into my embrace, and was glad that she went willingly.

“The human race has always been resilient. It survived the plague, the Spanish flu pandemic, Asian flu, Hong Kong flu, SARS and MERS; they were all horrific in their own way, and humanity still exists. This virus, we have never experienced anything like it in our lifetime, but we must have faith. We will get through this Barbara.”

“I’m sorry.”

“You don’t owe me an apology. I’m here for you Barbara, whether you’re pregnant or not. That is never going to change.”

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You were you, and that is all I have ever wanted or needed.”


End file.
